generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Promises, Promises
"Promises, Promises" is the 19th episode of season one of Generator Rex and the 19th of the overall series. It debuted on November 19, 2010. Overview While celebrating Rex's anniversary at Providence, the history of how Rex joined Providence is revealed. Plot It is Rex's birthday (or more accurately, the anniversary of when he first joined Providence), and Agent Six and Dr. Holiday review how he first joined Providence. Back when Providence was forming, captured EVOs were detained only until they were disassembled on a molecular level for study. However, Dr. Holiday, then an assistant, believed that studying how nanites cause mutations may one day allow for a third option other than kill or contain; cure. discovers Rex for the first time.]] One day, Six and White Knight (then a recruit and partner of Six) were called to Mexico to deal with a rampaging giant mechanical EVO, only for the EVO to collapse after being battered enough, revealing a young Rex in a building that the EVO destroyed. After Rex cured another EVO right in front of Six's eyes, Six brought him back to Dr. Holiday to be studied. Despite Rex being a major breakthrough in the pursuit of a cure, Six insisted that they keep him under wraps for now. However, White Knight found Rex and brought him to the then head of EVO Studies, Doctor Fell, in hopes that disassembling him would reveal how his curing powers worked and how to cure the planet all in one shot. Six believed that it was too big of a risk to sacrifice what they knew worked for something that may or may not work. With assistance from Bobo Haha (then a recently captured EVO who was threatening to push "the button" (i.e. nuke the world) for caviar before his capture), Dr. Holiday was able to save Rex. White Knight and Six's fight caused the EVO disassembling machine to malfunction and initiate a sequence that would destroy everything in the room. At the last moment, White Knight decided to make a noble sacrifice and carried Six to safety, throwing him out of the room right as the door closed, leaving himself trapped inside. The process began, but Rex was able to save White Knight's life by turning off the machine with his powers. In the process, all the nanites in White Knight's body were destroyed, but his skin, eyes and hair were left bleached and pale. Later, White Knight from his now permanent office informed Six that Rex's curing abilities had given Providence much needed funding and White Knight was made head of Providence for his zero nanite count. Back in the present, Six gives Rex a tanto inscribed with the Bushido symbol of loyalty (忠義) for his birthday and states that he has its twin (which was given to him for his birthday by White Knight, the day he found Rex) and states that it is a symbol that they are going down the same path together. Cast Trivia * When Six first finds Rex amid the wreckage, the first thing Rex says is "¿Has vista mi bicicleta?", which is Spanish for "Have you seen my bicycle?" This is possibly a reference to a flashback in "Rabble", where Rex remembers an image of a damaged bicycle, presumably an item from his childhood. * In the beginning of the episode, a reporter makes a reference to the Bug Jar. * Agent Six's clothing was quite different in the early days, consisting of a green combat uniform with body armor and boots and a single, non-folding katana worn across his back. His sunglasses and the same green color is still present, however. * This is the first appearance of a customized Providence assault vehicle. This one was driven by Six and Knight and had "BIG HURT" spray-painted on the front. * This is the first time we see Dr. Holiday with her hair down and earrings, with her younger self. * In the flashback, Captain Calan is seen without his scar. This means he obtained it after Rex joined Providence. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes